one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante vs Blake Belladonna
Interlude One Minute Melee were we have two fighters and 60 seconds One Minute Melee Fight Dante was sitting down on his chair taking a nap since everyone wasn't here today. he enjoyed the peace and quite he has at the moment since Morrison, Lady, Trish, and Patty all bug him about money, however, Dante's nap was interrupted by a faunus girl named Blake who bursts through the door. Dante looked at the girl who was standing near him. He then looked at the door and noticed it was broken made him a little annoyed since he now has to pay for that. "You're paying for that door!" Dante told Blake who only lunged for him. Dante kicked her back as he gets Rebellion, along with Ebony & Ivory. (Under Night In-Birth OST: Rushing Heart Gordeau's Theme) "What business do you have with Roman?" Blake asked Dante who was confused about what she's talking. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you cough up money for that door. Then I'll take it from you!" Dante tells Blake as he points Rebellion at her. Go For Broke Divide!!! Blake lunges towards Dante who swings his claymore sword down on top of Blake, however, Blake manage block his attack, but is forced on one knee due his demonic strength. Dante kicked Blake towards the wall with little effort. Blake came up with the idea on how to approach Dante. The faunus girl rushed towards him as she uses her clones to attack, and take the hit for her. She was successful but to her surprise he was healing at an extremely fast rate. She kept her attack pattern, however Dante swung his Rebellion at black which sent her flying into the wall. Dante lunges towards Blake as he slashes her up as he follows up slashing multiple times as she is in the air. Dante then summoned Gilgamesh as he jabs her through the wall onto the street. Blake recovers, but she started to dodge bullets that Dante is firing them. Blake fired bullets from her Gambol Shroud, however, they were proving to be in-effected against Dante. Dante rushed towards faster then she could keep up, however they clash blades again until Dante kicks her back as her and performs a stinger which forced her to go flying back. Blake, activated her semblance as she rushes towards Dante as she uses her clones to attack along with her, and be her decoy, however Blake was sent back, as Dante got annoyed as activates a Devil Trigger explosion which destroyed her clone and sent her into a wall as her aura is now low. Dante summoned Lucifer as he throws four blades into her. "Bulls-eye!" Dante said towards himself as he threw the rose which triggered the blades from Lucifer to exploded killing her instantly. K.O!!! Dante takes the Gambol Shroud, as he goes back into Devil May Cry for another nap. Conclusion This Melee's winner is.... Dante Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Devil May Cry vs RWBY' Themed One Minute Melee Category:One Minute Melees with Music